This specification relates to managing computing resources and, in one particular implementation, to managing computing resources across multiple computing instances in a computing matrix.
In general, computing applications must consume various computing resources in order to properly execute, such as clock cycles, memory, and storage. Previous systems have provided techniques for determining an amount of a particular resource used by an application.